Reincarnation p1: A shamans love
by xYohSamax
Summary: Anna is dead, and its dual romance, first fic, if it sucks be brutally honest...


Shina had awoken to the pleasant fragrance of a bath with scented oils, when she went down to Yoh, he had just took off his robes and slid in, he drank some of the herbal tea he brewed and sighed in deep relaxation, Shina blushed at his nudity, though all she could see was his back. He looked back at her, "Hey good morning to thee, how're you feeling?" He handed her a cup of tea as she sat on a wooden stool level to the hot bath, she took a crate of oils and used the rose oil on his back, massaging him gently and laying her head upon his shoulder, "Apparently Yoh, I'm well enough to be affectionate to you..."

At that moment HoroHoro and Angel Sama walked in, Angel giggled and HoroHoro sweatdropped, "Ummm...Angel I think we should leave the room" and he whispered quietly into Yoh's ear, "Go get em'

you stupid lucky bastard." He then left the room with Angel, laughing then sighing, "He seems so docile now, relaxed into being a shaman with another, but then again they have to fight each other, they're the two finalists. Its going to be a bit odd I know, I'd hate for Yoh to lose, but then if he harms Shina he'll have a real royal pain...it's just wrong to beat up a girl..." Angel nodded and took a cup of hot tea from the living room table, "Of course but then whoever wins, it doesn't matter, I mean Shina will still marry him..." She twirled her caramel blonde hair, pure deep blue eyes staring into HoroHoro's. Angel caressed his cheek and pressed her pink lips against it, and HoroHoro blushed madly, feeling as if he died and went to heaven. He fell to the floor and twitched wildly, grinning like a retard.

Angel lay with him on the floor and held him close in a tight and protective embrace, blushing with a rosy tint to her fair, smooth complexion. When Shina and Yoh walked out, they were sharing a black robe and they were holding each other, but as soon as the day started Shina had left and ventured out into the forest to find inner peace. Yoh was too anxious to wait so he ran in with her, seeing her talking to Angel. He raised his eyebrows in a state of uncontrollable curiosity, watching and listening intently. "Angel, I've been wondering, have you ever felt like you're not good enough for HoroHoro, like you're too ugly or too...well you feel as if you don't deserve him? Because I've been having some thoughts about Yoh..." Shina said calmly, tears in her shimmering eyes.

Yoh's eyes widened and his heart pounded swiftly in disbelief, muttering to himself, "My god...I didn't know...I love her, and I think she's beautiful, sultry, kind, and she can be just like me sometimes..." Shina's eyes wandered off center towards Yoh, though she didn't know he was there, but she thought she heard him, eyes returning back to the ground near Angel. Angel nodded, "Yeah, HoroHoro seems to lead me to the fact that he'd die for me...I just feel undeserving and repulsive, but then again it is the small imperfections and emotions that makes us who we are, and that's what makes us unique and what Yoh and HoroHoro love the most about us..." Shina nodded and she stood up, furrowing her brows and drawing her blade, "Shh...quiet down, somebody's watching us..."

Yoh shrank back into the underbrush and retreated as quietly as possible to his house once more, pondering on why and what they were talking about. Then HoroHoro joined him with two bowls of hot rice and shrimp with dipping sauce. He sat down at the table and handed Yoh a portion, "You know Angel really likes me, and I love her...I've been thinking of popping the question...but-" "But what!? I feel the same way about Shina, but I just heard her Angel talking about being too insignificant and undeserving, don't know why, I love Shina, she's just fine the way she is..." HoroHoro nodded and took a shrimp, popping it into his mouth and staring off into space. Soon Angel and Shina walked back in, but it was nightfall, and a man jumped through the kitchen window, with a knife, he was the murder whom murdered

Angel's parents. "Greetings, the name's Mick, I'm here for Angel" he grinned as a dark spirit split into two spiral waves of dark energy, the knife growing to a sword, he ran at Angel ready to stab her, but when Shina jumped up NaruYame was in the sword all ready, she countered the attack but Mick had then quickly shoved the sword in through her. She fell to the ground, and Yoh felt sick, he couldn't believe that, nor could HoroHoro or Angel...they mourned for weeks until the Memorial service, when she lie on the pedestal Yoh shivered violently, he felt a strange chill, but the one spark of warmth seemed out of reach.

Just as most of the shamans had paid they're respects, Yoh shed tears upon her face and collapsed upon her, then he had a crazy thought, maybe the chill was Shina, and the spark was the life left in her. So he began to kiss her, eyes shut tight, lips pulling as his head moved around and when he pulled it away, her eyes were open, and he was no longer cold, and Shina said weakly, "No matter how hurt I may seem, no matter how lost I will be-" Yoh kissed her cheek and finished, "I will always have you to pull me through, to guide me, to love me...you lighten the darkness, and subside the storm...I will always love you...Shinaku Hayome" and he sat her up and he held her tight, Angel and HoroHoro ran up jubilant tears flood their faces as they cheered with joy...

The End (The End in this one is steamy, but still it sucks doesn't it?)


End file.
